


In the Wake of the Meteor

by Yamgeta1406



Series: Leorio is a Spider [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bombing, Communal Childrearing, Cultural Differences, Gen, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Leorio Paladiknight, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Meteor City | Ryuuseigai (Hunter X Hunter), Meteor City's Collectivist Culture and Suicide Bomber Cult, Poisoning, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Kurta Clan Massacre Doesn't Happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: In the wake of the meteor, we will rise again.
Relationships: Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leorio is a Spider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodnightfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Messiah, Apostate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137195) by [goodnightfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightfern/pseuds/goodnightfern). 



**I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me.**

Today the trucks came from the Federation of Ochima. They dumped millions of bodies onto the sands of Meteor City. A Poor Man’s Rose had decimated the capital. While picking through the piles of corpses, a heartbeat rang out from a body. A little boy, starving and bloody, clawed his way out from the bottom. In the sun, his eyes showed their true colors of gold and jade, a trait that many of the surrounding dead shared. He ran, stumbling before some adults corralled him to the plastic catacombs. Looking at him, you could tell the bomb had poisoned him, so they’d keep him there to stop the spread. At dusk, the elders discussed what to do with him.

“None of our healers can get rid of the poison, the only thing keeping this child alive is his own nen,” one exclaimed. “We must wait for Shizuku’s return with the others.”

“Agreed, that is the best course of action for now. I’ll tell the workers to keep an eye out for more souls and to wear protective gear when coming near this child.” Said child was unconscious, only rousing from his fitful sleep when someone got too loud, so they had to hold off questions for another time.

* * *

It had been a week since the child arrived in Meteor City. He was doing much better now and the elders were finally able to get some information from him. His name is Leorio & he should be around 12 years old. He was also training to be a doctor, which would make him very useful to the healers. 

He was able to walk around now. And he used that ability to explore the catacombs, though he tired quickly. He still sleeps often, but doesn’t seem to be in much pain anymore. It even seemed like he wouldn’t need Shizuku’s help. They could only hope that he continued to get better, this much nen usage just after unlocking it in a traumatic event was bound to lead the boy to nen exhaustion.

* * *

It had been a month since Leorio was dumped in this weird place, but the people seemed nice and he didn’t know where else to go or if he had any other place to go, so he decided he would stay. He finally didn’t feel like death itself anymore, so when the gas-masks motioned for him to follow them, he did. By now, he had gotten somewhat used to the smell, but seeing all this trash around was still new to him. When they got to the town, it seemed like there was a festival going on. Leorio broke off from the group to climb one of the buildings to see what was going on. There was a group of teenagers in the center who seemed different from the townspeople around them. Leorio could feel an intense force coming off of them, though he couldn’t name what it was. He had been feeling it for a while now, but whenever he asked the gas-masks, they gave an answer he couldn’t really understand, something about souls and aura.

  
“Hello.” 

The voice came from behind him. Leorio fell, screaming. He could hear soft laughter coming from above him, somehow louder than everyone else's. Embarrassed and blushing, Leorio got up and brushed himself off before whirling around to face who startled him. It was a boy who looked to be about 18 with a weird tattoo on his forehead and slicked back black hair. He had an amused look on his face, most likely due to Leorio pouting and puffed cheeks. He felt a hand on his back and instinctively knew it was one of the gas-masks. He had come to recognize their different auras, but had no names. 

“This is Leorio. He is from the Federation of Ochima and arrived here about a month ago.”

A new voice to their left piped up, “Wasn’t their capital destroyed by a Poor Man’s Rose last month?” Leorio looked over to see another young man in a Kimono and a katana in his obi. 

“Correct, Nobunaga. But it appears that the explosion awakened his Nen. He just finished healing himself a few days ago.”

“Hm.” It was the boy in front of them again.

“So, will you accept him, soul catcher?” 

“Of course, he's already been through so much and I doubt that he has a place to go back to, do you Leorio.”

Startled by the question aimed at him, Leorio responded quickly “Uhh, no.”

“Well then, from now on, you are a resident of Meteor City.”


	2. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my GDOCS since Halloween but I'm just now posting it at 2 am.

Leorio had decided this would be the year he took the Hunter Exams. He tried to go take it with Shalnark when he was (about) fifteen, but Chrollo said it was too dangerous for him then  ~~ (Leorio had been so pissed) ~~ . So, here he was, (should be) 17 and the 10th strongest out of the Phantom Troupe  ~~ minus Hisoka ~~ , and in the back of a truck on his way to the coast. There should be a ship coming that would stop at Whale Island after this and then on to the Hunter Exams! 

* * *

Leorio had been hearing mockery of Meteor City for hours now, and while he told himself that outsider’s opinions didn’t matter, he wanted to punch them all so badly. Instead, he made himself content in the fact that all of them would most likely not even make it to the exam in the first place.

He was right. A little while after picking up a green haired kid from Whale Island, the boat encountered a storm. All of the boat’s passengers were incapacitated except for two, the green haired boy from Whale island and a blond kid in a blue and red tabard. Leorio got up to help the guys who weren’t assholes. He had been given a black and red suit case by Pakunoda, which could hold all of his first aid and medicine, along with some illegal substances that could easily knock out or paralyze someone, though Leorio could do that easily by himself. He will admit though, having spiders as basically his siblings was the greatest thing that ever happened to Leorio.

* * *

A few minutes afterwards, Leorio is standing with the others in front of the captain being asked what their reasoning was for wanting to take the hunter exams. The green haired kid, Gon wants to follow in his father’s footsteps. Leorio responded quickly to the question.

“For the money.” In his peripherals, Leorio could tell the blond kid did not like his answer. Gon didn’t seem to care.

He got a raised eyebrow from the captain for his answer, “Really?” 

Leorio didn’t get what the man was confused about.

“Yeah, having money makes it a lot easier to do things.”

“Well then, I guess you do have a point there.”

The man then turned to the blond one, Kurapika, asked him the question. At first he refused to answer but when the captain revealed that he could pass or fail him he opened up quickly. He wants to find the people who murdered two of his clansmen for their eyes. Leorio knew then that he must be a Kurta. Phinks had mentioned that the clan’s eyes could be sold for millions of dollars, but didn’t want to end up killing an entire people like what was done to Bonolov’s tribe & all of the other members of Feitan’s ethnicity. Even if Kurapika’s entire clan wasn’t massacred, he could see why he wanted revenge, especially if he was close to the two who were murdered.

Apparently satisfied with their answers, the captain let them go.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved goodnightfern's 'The Messiah, Apostate', and wanted more Leorio and Chrollo content so here is me basically stealing all their world-building... I'm sorry o(〒﹏〒)o. I'm posting the incomplete first chapter to find out what y'all think about it and how I should go about writing this story. And maybe so I can get a beta.
> 
> Edit: Finally completed chapter 1! Sorry for taking so long at first I had writing block and then I totally forgot this story existed. But anyway I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
